


A Quiet Moment

by fmltimesathousand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Season/Series 05, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmltimesathousand/pseuds/fmltimesathousand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian have been waiting a long time for this - but there was always something evil in the way. Finally, they have a quiet moment to enjoy each other. </p>
<p>A sexy celebration following S05E23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is assuming Captain Swan hasn't had the opportunity to seal the deal yet. So this is just a short, shameless fluffy smut scene following Emma's admission at the end of ep. 23. Please note that I've heavily quoted the episode itself just at the beginning - the scene takes off from there. First fanfic!

Emma relaxed into Killian’s arms, breathing him in, happier than ever to have him back after once again being separated. It seemed like every time things settled down, some curse or magic portal…or even death…threw a wrench into their courtship. But as she hugged him after this latest threat - Gold’s mission to wake Belle and Henry’s misguided attempts to destroy magic - she realized that what Killian had said a long time ago was exactly right: There would always be another monster, another threat, and it was all the more reason to enjoy the quiet moments. 

She could hear his words in her head: “And right now, we have a quiet moment.”

Killian pulled away and wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left hanging at his side, hook kept carefully beside him. He moved them forward to follow her parents toward Granny’s for a well-deserved celebration, but she slowed him down, falling behind.

“Killian…” she started, and his brow immediately furrowed with worry.

“What is it, love? You don’t still feel guilty about my return, do you?”

“No, it’s just that after everything we’ve been through – darkness, Hades, being separated by realms – I just wanted to say something.” She was holding his hand as she turned to face him and suddenly felt very warm. “Y’know, when we’re not in the middle of a big battle, or one of us is facing death. When things are just…normal.” 

“What’s that, Swan?” Killian still looked worried, and she realized she was stalling. No doubt he was also waiting for the other shoe to drop, the next threat or piece of bad news. She knew she wanted to say the words, but she had only said them a handful of times. She still had to force herself not to mentally flee. Right now, we have a quiet moment, she reminded herself. Seize it. She looked into his eyes, took a breath, and smiled.

“I love you,” she whispered. A giant smile broke out on Killian’s rugged face and his piercing blue eyes sparkled. Before she knew it he was kissing her, and she felt his arms lock around her and lift her up off the ground. She laughed into his kiss and threw her arms around his neck, wondering why she had dreaded this moment, why it had been so difficult to say. As his lips drank hers in, she felt blissfully happy.

Their kiss grew and Emma curled her fingers into Killian’s dark hair. His fingers returned the favor, pulling a few of her blonde strands to the side of her face. Suddenly Emma did not want to follow the other heroes into Granny’s. She only wanted to be like this, with Killian, in their quiet moment. As if reading her mind, Killian pulled away for just a moment, breath heavy, to look into her eyes. She saw mischief in his, and as his hand crept down from her hair to her arm, then to her waist and then her hip, he cracked that sly pirate smile and said, “Well love, I don’t believe we ever celebrated your victory.”

“Which one is that?” she asked, though she was preoccupied with the hook now tracing gentle patterns in the small of her back and the hand creeping down her buttock. “Would that be restoring the portal to get you back? Because that was really Henry’s doing…”

The pirate closed his eyes wearily and interrupted her. “Take your pick, love. You’re always doing something heroic to save the world. Or how about we just celebrate the fact that you finally succumbed to my devilish good looks?” He lowered his head so he was looking up at her with those sinfully enticing eyes, the grin still on his lips. It reminded her of their first kiss in Neverland, the way she had wanted him so suddenly and just couldn’t resist. “And I don’t mean raising a glass in a quaint diner,” he continued. “I mean something more…intimate.” 

Emma’s hands slid from the back of his neck to his lapels and pulled him close. “Okay, then,” she whispered. “Let’s go celebrate.”

Like a child being told he could finally open his presents, Hook’s eyebrows shot up and his face was complete delight. Not waiting for her to change her mind, he grasped her hand and pulled her along the road away from the diner. “Wait,” she laughed. “Where are we going?”

“To your parents’ loft, of course.”

“But what if they come home?”

He looked back and gave her that pirate grin again. “Well then we’ll have to be quick, love.”

* * *

Bursting into the loft, Emma was already pushing Killian’s leather jacket off his shoulders as her mouth hungrily searched for his. He was walking backwards as he complied, shrugging the jacket to the floor and reaching for hers. She was two steps ahead of him, already reaching for his belt buckle as her red leather jacket fell behind her. Greedily they kissed, their tongues darting in and out, each consuming the other as they stumbled to the bottom of the stairs and kicked off their shoes. Suddenly Killian stooped down and Emma felt her legs go out from under her, and she was light as a feather in his arms. They kept kissing while he carried her up the spiraling steps, reaching the top and then collapsing with her onto the bed. Then he pulled away and paused, hovering over her, taking in her beautiful face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, face flushed and eager, surprised at the sudden shift. Killian gazed at her and shook his head slightly. He said in a low, gruff voice, “It’s only that I’ve waited so long for this, Swan.” She realized his eyes were misty with love now, and it made the lust grow warmer in her belly. Matching his new pace, she held his gaze as her hand slowly went down to his crotch, felt him hard against his pants. It was her turn to give him a sly smile as she answered, “So have I, sailor.”

With that his mouth was on hers again, and they fought to keep their lips locked even as Killian worked to raise Emma’s sweater and tank top over her head. He was still on top as Emma’s hands went back to his belt and she began undoing his fly as his lips found her long neck and he traced her collarbone with his tongue. 

Within seconds his pants were off and he expertly slid hers off as well while she struggled with the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed her hands to stop her and instead pulled the entire shirt over his head with a flourish. Instinctively Emma’s hands went to his chest and she weaved her fingers through his dark hair while they continued to explore each other’s tongues. With one hand around her, it was Killian’s turn to struggle as he fiddled with her bra clasp. He pulled his mouth away and furrowed his brow, slightly embarrassed. Bras were new to the pirate and he was momentarily confounded. She smirked as she grabbed his arm to stop him, arching her back so she could reach back to undo it herself. He kissed her arching belly while she did, and worked his way up to her ribs, her sternum, and as she slid off her bra, he went straight for her left breast, cupping the right one with his good hand. Emma moaned as his tongue worked her nipple, his mouth gently sucking and his hand squeezing. Answering her, he paused to raise up and kiss her mouth again, this time long and deep. Their pace was slowing now, both wanting to take in each other’s bodies, wanting this quiet moment to last forever. As he kissed her, his hand went down to the inside of her thigh, then slowly moved up with his fingers. She bucked a little as his fingers found her, wet and warm, and this time he knew just what to do. He pulled his lips away and hovered above her again, rubbing and caressing and watching her face change into a grimace of pleasure. 

Emma felt his fingers moving in confident circles, felt one finger enter her, and then another. Her breath was growing shallow and as she looked into the pirate’s haunting blue eyes, her own grew misty. Her own hand went back down to meet him, felt him now fully erect under her grasp, and this time he drew an audible breath. As they worked each other slowly, methodically, her other hand found his hook and she wrapped her fingers around it, pulling it up above her head. Killian’s right eyebrow shot up and he felt another wave of lust and joy for this amazing, sexy woman who was finally his. He couldn’t wait any longer.

Keeping his hook above her head, he stopped fondling her and moved her hand away. His lips went to hers again, but stayed just above, brushing them gently, while he guided himself into her with a deep but steadied thrust. He let out a grunt as Emma’s breath rushed in and she bucked again. She saw stars, and both of them paused, hovering, gazing into each other’s eyes. Killian was a perfect fit, and they both felt full to the brim with a pulsing, throbbing love. Then Emma took control.

She flipped the pirate over on the bed, sliding him out of her in the process, straddling him and pinning both his arms down. Killian’s eyes flashed and he broke into a crooked grin. But he didn’t have time for a cheeky one-liner because suddenly he was back inside her and she was writhing and pulsing up and down. Killian grimaced and tried to embrace her, but his arms were still pinned down by the beautiful savior. He threw his head back and closed his eyes against the flowing hair that was caressing his face as she sank down, up, down, slowly increasing in speed. “Emma!” he managed to exclaim, and he freed his left arm. But instead of wrapping it around her he smashed the hook into the bed, piercing the blankets and mattress, and used it to pull himself up so that he was sitting with her on his lap. Emma complied and adjusted her thrusting, releasing his other arm and wrapping hers around his shoulders and neck.

Now they worked into a rhythm, Emma arching her back and Killian thrusting upward, harder, deeper, quicker. They were panting now and Emma’s hands were in the pirate’s hair again, pulling, clawing. Killian’s hook was buried in the sheets and his hand was on her tight rear, guiding her movements. They moved and moved together, raising in pitch, a crescendo of pulsing love, and as both started to reach their climax, their mouths found each other again, tongues wrapped together, gasping into each other as their orgasms surged. Pleasure rippled through Emma as Killian found his mark and let out a pained and greedy shout, both of them lurching, and then pausing, shaking uncontrollably. 

They both panted for a moment, wrapped around each other, completely in the moment, not wanting to part. Finally, the shaking subsided and Killian pulled back, looking at Emma’s face as if for the first time. His brows were furrowed again and he shook his head. For once, the pirate was speechless. Emma returned the gaze with a confident, peaceful smile, love soaring through her. Finally, he spoke: “Bloody hell, Swan.” She chuckled at his incredulity, and rested her nose on his. “Right back at you, sailor,” she said, and kissed him.

At that moment they heard a key scratching at the door and they both looked at each other with sudden panic. “Shit!” whispered Emma and she leapt off the pirate’s lap. Hook reached for his clothes but Emma was faster. She already had her tight pants up and her sweater over her head, foregoing the bra. She ran down the steps as Killian struggled on the bed to get dressed one-handed. Emma was just sweeping up their leather coats from the floor when Mary Margaret and David burst in, stopping short when they saw their daughter standing in front of them, slightly disheveled, awkwardly holding two coats. Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side.

“Hi, Mom…Dad!” Emma said quickly, smoothing her hair with one hand.

“Emma…” answered Mary Margaret slowly. David continued for her: “We missed you at Granny’s,” then his eyes swept the room, searching. “And Hook,” he finished.

Emma stammered. “Yes! We were just…we had to come back here first because…I…forgot something…” Her parents looked at her doubtfully.

“Here it is, love,” came a shout from upstairs. They all looked up and there was Killian, looking completely at ease (and completely dressed) at the top of the loft, leaning over the railing. A book was in his raised hand, and a triumphant smile on his face. 

“Ah! Yes! There it is,” said Emma. Then she looked back at her parents. “It’s just a book I managed to snag for Henry…from the library in New York. A little gift for getting you all back safely.”

Mary Margaret and David looked at their daughter suspiciously, but decided not to push the subject. They looked at each other and shrugged, then turned around to hang their coats inside the door. Emma shot a glance up at Killian, and he flashed her his biggest, best pirate grin and winked at her. Emma shook her head and beamed back, still feeling the heat in her cheeks. She felt utterly spent, and utterly happy.


End file.
